The World Is A Lot More Traumatizing Than It Looks Like, Tone
by BreadNotDead
Summary: Eager to please her fervent brother, Tone agrees to set off on a journey disregarding the fact that she hasn't interacted with society for the last 10 years of her life, with a Buneary everyone is convinced is a heartless bitch. Accompanying her is the spunky Rosa, who seems to be hell-bent on pissing everyone off. Watch them deepen their bromance with each other! Or something.
1. And So It Begins

**Yeah, this used to be a different story but then I looked back and saw how terrible it was and thought up of a new concept and decided to change it to hopefully make it less suck-ish after reading and watching crack stories. I noticed Tone was rather "Bianca-ish" in personality, so I changed that too.**

 **Though I think she's closer to Hugh in personality now. D'oh. Oh well, I'll make it work somehow.**

 **Also, a word: Don't take anything in here seriously. That is all.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

For as long as Tone could remember, it was just her older brother and herself.

She had no idea who or where her parents were, and her brother never talked about them. So she often came to the conclusion that she was a clone or something. Her brother was a scientist after all, so it actually sounded possible.

But whether she was biologically related to him or a freakish product of science didn't really matter to Tone. He was her older brother, he was family, and family should always be cherished. That's what the books and TV said so! So Tone continued to adore her brother and looked up to him, even if he did barely come home most of the time. He was just that enthusiastic about his research.

However, her brother was a genius when it came to science. Tone was not. She could barely listen to his scientific babble without her brain short-circuiting half-way through his explanations. Even looking at anything sciencific-y made her eyes burn.

Tone was more into super cool action heroes, like the ones she sees on television. The ones that beat up the bad guys while spouting about love and justice, defend the weak and wear those colorful costumes while doing some unnecessary posing in the process, that kind of thing.

But hey, Tone loved those shows. So much, that she practically integrated the act of being a hero into her mind and soul. So she went off to the outside world, spreading her "justice" and ended up physically assaulting anyone whom she deemed as "evil", pulling off wrestling moves people didn't know a toddler was capable of doing. One of her classmates in pre-school had called her a "Hero Freak" and she actually took that as a compliment.

She had good intentions, really. But the girl could simply not wrap her head around the fact that mauling people - especially mascots who are most definitely not out to kidnap children - is not a good idea. So her brother told her that "the world wasn't ready for her justice" and decided that she was better off staying at home for the rest of her life. And she actually believed it.

And so Tone spent the numerous years of her childhood stuck inside her home. She would've been classified as a lazy shut-in had she not been constantly practicing even more "special moves" to pass the time. Because heroes always need to be prepared, is what she told herself.

* * *

Tone had long been used to being the only person in the house, faithfully guarding her and her beloved older brother's home from any pitiful sucker who ever dared to try to even rob the place.

(No one did. Anymore. The first and last dude who tried and ended up having a broken nose can attest to that.)

Most parents would have a heart-attack at the mere thought of leaving their twelve-year old kids in the house all by themselves, but Tone was capable of taking care of herself on her own. Her brother would send her food and all the necessary things she needed to survive, so it was all good.

And in a world where parents send off their ten-year kids in a totally unfamiliar environment where dangerous criminals and 'mons run rampant they really got no excuse to complain.

But at this moment Tone wasn't by herself. Her brother was actually with her for once in his rare visits back home, excitedly rambling about how he got hired by this totally-not-suspicious-old-guy to work in some totally-not-suspicious organization.

"He commended me for my research, and said that I was perfectly fit for 'serving' under him! He also seemed to be a family man, so how could I refuse?"

Tone merely nodded along as he was talking. "I'm so happy for you, Big Brother!"

He adjusted his glinting glasses at the bridge of his nose. "Though being offered such a position is incredibly enticing, I care not for such details. To be given the opportunity to further my research is all what interests me!"

Tone continued to nod like a bobblehead. "I see, I see!"

The brother suddenly pauses. "Ah, I had nearly forgotten! Take this, little sister!"

He handed her a Poké Ball.

"What's this, Big Brother? A souvenir?" She asks.

"On the contrary! That Poké Ball contains a Pokémon! As you aware, my research focuses on the potential of Pokémon. Interestingly, their kind start off with zero friendship, so I decided to capture it and give it to you so that you may raise it and bring out its full potential through friendship!" The brother explains passionately.

"R-really?! You're too kind, Big Brother!" Tone says with gratitude. "May I open it and see?"

He nods. "But of course!"

She presses the button on the Poké Ball and a brown rabbit with fluffy patches of fur on its ears and lower body emerges into her hands. "It's a Buneary!"

"I happened to come across it in the Castelia Sewers. It tried to kill me!" He says with a laugh.

"Haha, I see!" In the first place, Tone had no idea why her brother liked hanging out so much in the sewers, but she figured it must be a researcher thing.

And so they laughed,

and laughed,

and laughed.

The Buneary kicked Tone in the face.

* * *

 ** _TWO YEARS LATER..._**

A fourteen-year old Tone was busy sitting on the floor unhealthily watching way too close to the TV screen in a dark room. Her usual TV show was on again.

 ** _*Tan-da-da-da-da-dad-da-whatever-insert-heroic-music-here*_**

 _"I'll show you right here and now, Dark Ranger! Evil will always fall to great righteousness, love, friendship, AND JUSTICE! NOW, TAKE THIS! **SUPER-ULTRA-OMEGA-GIGA-ULTIMATE-EPIC-AWESOME-POWERFUL-ALPHA-SONIC-THIS-ATTACK-NAME-IS-STUPIDLY-LONG-BUT-IT'S-JUST-A-PUNCH-ANYWAY PUNCH!** "_

 _"NOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, SKIN-TIGHT WEARING HERO AND YOUR RIDICULOUSLY THEMED ATTACK NAMES!"_

 ** _*cue massive explosion*_**

A doorslam suddenly interrupts Tone from her show, light streaming in from outside. Tone recoils and hisses like a vampire at the sudden brightness.

A lab-coat wearing man enters the room with glasses glinting. That is, until he switched on the lights, his un-glinting glasses showing his excited amber eyes.

"Little sister! There you are!"

Tone blinks as her eyes adjust to the brightness, and stands up upon recognizing the figure. "Oh, Big Brother! What a surprise! You normally don't come back home after six months!" she says, as if not visiting your relative for six months was completely normal.

The lab-coat wearing man spreads out his arms dramatically. "Dear sister of mine, rejoice! For I have chosen you-" – cue finger point – "To once again, aid me in my research!"

Tone's eyes widen, sparkles decorating her face as if she just won something huge. "Ooooh! I'm so honored, Big Brother!"

The brother nods in approval at her reaction. "You see, the family man had recently told me of a story revolving around the previous Champion. And I thought to myself that they must have raised their Pokémon to reach their utmost potential, and I was simply inspired! So! Little sister!"

He pauses. For dramatic effect.

Then finger point again. "I have decided! You will be going on a journey so that I may witness for myself the potential of Pokémon strengthened through human bonds!"

Tone's eyes manage to get even wider, somehow. "Big Brother...you mean to say that...it is my time?!"

"Yes! I would have never foreseen that this day would actually come, but! You will finally be stepping outside yet once more! I have already contacted Professor Juniper and she had informed me that her assistant should be at Aspertia City. She said this 'Bianca' person is a blonde girl with glasses and a giant green hat. Either way, the professor had also added that she had a 'ditzy feel' on her, so she should be easy to spot. You will meet up with her to claim your Pokémon and Pokédex!" The brother explains.

Tone tightens her fists trying, and failing, to stay calm from excitement. "Finally...! The fateful day has arrived!"

('Ugh, you two are as freakishly over-dramatic as usual.')

And finally, the Buneary makes her presence known.

She had been sitting in a corner the entire time, watching on this sibling nerd-gasm with an exasperated look. You'd think that she'd get used to their antics after witnessing it for two years, but _nooo_.

Tone turns to the grouchy-looking rabbit with a smile on her face. "Bunny! Isn't it amazing?! We finally get to go out now!"

The Buneary whose nickname turns out to be "Bunny" didn't look at all as happy as her Trainer was. ('Whoop-de-freaking-yay.') She had said in the flattest tone (hah) ever.

And yes, the Buneary that was given to her turned out to be female, but acted the complete opposite of most Bunearys with all the kicking, punching and death glares she gave. In short, a total jerkass.

But for some reason, Tone didn't mind her behavior and seems to have interpreted her constant physical abuse as a sign of affection.

The lack of social interaction in her life must have messed up her standards. Poor girl.

She had even given her a Silk Scarf that she wrapped around her neck to make her look like one of those superheroes on TV. Bunny thought it was the stupidest reason ever, but since they boost Normal-type attacks she just went with it.

The older brother also turns his attention on the Buneary. "Hm, yes, perhaps this journey would also provide the appropriate stimulation for the Pokémon to grow as well."

"Oh, but Big Brother, Bunny and I already get along so well!" Tone says with a laugh.

The brother nods with a smile, even if that statement was a complete utter lie. "Yes, but nevertheless there's always room for further growth! Now, before you be on your way, here is your Trainer Card to identify you as a Trainer, and I have gone through the liberty of buying you a Xtransceiver, which we will use to contact each other."

He hands her over the items, Tone inspecting the Xtransceiver in different angles as it was the first time she saw one up close. Other than TV commercials, at least.

"So, sister of mine! Pack your things, for you will depart immediately!"

Tone didn't have to reach that far, her monochrome-colored (definitely not symbolic) backpack was just lying there collecting dust from never being used since the first time she got it. Stuffing her wallet and the items her brother had given to her in the bag, she turns to her Buneary, who had still not moved and still not changed her sour-face.

"Bunny, come on!" Tone says, gesturing to her shoulder.

Bunny stares unblinkingly at her for a few seconds before eventually complying and jumping on her shoulder. Bunny was one of those Pokémon who didn't like to spend most of their time stuck in a Poké Ball, so Tone always let her out and do whatever she wanted.

Then the two siblings head outside, Tone expecting to either fly or walk on the way. Because you can totally get to another part of the region by foot, yeah right.

"I am aware that you do not yet possess a Pokémon that can fly," her brother says, gazing upon her Buneary. "So, I will let my Magnemite take you to your place of destination!"

As if on cue, various Magnemite come out and attach themselves to the girl.

"Well then, you may be off!"

Taking this as a go-signal, the Magnemite take off into the skies, the girl looking like she's enjoying it and the Buneary still resting on her shoulder with a poker face.

"REMEMBER, LITTLE SISTER! DO THIS IN ORDER TO CONTRIBUTE FOR _SCIIIIEEEENNNCE_!" Her brother calls out, unnecessary blue cowlick swaying in the wind.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE, ON SOME OTHER PART OF UNOVA...**_

A brown-haired man marches up on the stairs, and slams the door to a room open loudly, revealing a brown-haired girl sleeping in a messy unfeminine-like position on her bed with her mouth wide open and drool coming out of it.

"Hey! How long are you going to keep sleeping?!"

*snore*

Seeing that the girl wasn't budging, the man comes over to her bed and continues to try and wake her.

"Hey!"

*snore*

"HEY!"

*more snoring noises*

A vein pops out in his balding head.

 **"I SAID WAKE UP, YOU DAMN BRAT!"** He yells into her ear.

"AAAAAGH WHAT THE F-CK?!"

The girl freaks out, hurriedly getting up. Her blue eyes then settle on the man staring sternly at her with his arms crossed. "What the hell, pops! Are you trying to make me deaf or something!?" She shouts at him while rubbing her still-blaring eardrums.

"Like you have any right to complain! Do you know what time it is already?" The man, now identified as her dad, responds.

"...Hah?" She mutters back with half-lidded eyes while scratching her hair.

Another vein pops into the dad's head. "You're supposed to be getting your freaking 'mon today! Bianca's already waiting at Aspertia!"

The girl's eyes widen as she lets out a "Oh, frick!" as she leaps out of bed, hurriedly starting to undress from her yellow pajamas.

The father quickly covers his eyes with a red face as he rushes towards the door. "Have some shame, you dumb brat!"

* * *

"Aw, geez! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" The girl, now fully dressed with her bag over her shoulder, tells to her dad, who was currently at the dining room reading the newspaper.

"As if it's my fault! You were the one who was up all night disturbing the neighbors while you were screaming like a banshee about going on your journey today!" The father tells her gruffly, eyes never leaving the newspaper.

"Uh, actually, you were the one who barged into my room and yelled at me to shut up, and _that's_ what pissed the neighbors off," the girl replies.

"SO ARE YOU GOING OR NOT?!" The father yells.

The girl raises her hands in front of her as a form of defense. "Geesh, pops, you don't have to get so high-blood first thing in the morning." A teasing grin suddenly makes a way into her face. "Aww, wait, don't tell me daddy's gonna miss his little girl?"

The man's face flushes red. "Like hell! I oughta be celebrating now that I don't have to look after your sorry ass anymore! That's another pain in the neck out of my hair!"

"Aw, pops, you don't have to deny it!" The girl says smugly. "...You're losing hair!"

"And whose damn fault do you think it is!?" The dad yells back. "And you're no better, with that donut-shaped hairstyle!"

"Pops, how long am I gonna have to keep saying this? Donuts are life! I wear this hairstyle in honor of the donuts and their wheat-making creators!" The girl replies in all utter seriousness.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the Pidove feel the same way seeing that they always drop by your head and peck at it every morning," the dad replies sarcastically.

"Don't diss the donut awesomeness! I'm not gonna stand here and hear you insult my perfectly delicious hairstyle on the most significant day of my life!" The girl says with a huff as she turns to the door. "Anyways, I better get going before you go permanently bald or something. See ya, pops! Don't worry, I'll try to keep in touch!" She says, waving a hand as she exits the door.

The dad snorts in his seat, going back to read the news. "Feh, that annoying brat."

His eyes land upon a picture frame showing him along with two brown haired girls, the one with the donut-hairdo and the other taller one sporting curlier hair. "So much like her sister."

* * *

The girl closes the door behind her. "Heh, that pops. I know he's still worrying about me and Big Sis. He could have just said so. Though knowing him, he'll never say it out until his deathbed. Ha."

She then walks a few steps forward, adjusts her pink and white visor, looks to the sky and takes a deep breath.

"LOOK OUT, WORLD! ROSA INSERT-LAST-NAME-HERE IS COMING FOR YA!"

"ARCEUS DAMMIT, DONUT-HAIR! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO FREAKING NOISY!" A neighbor yells out from somewhere.

"SHUT IT, ASSHATS! YOU'RE KILLING MY MOMENT!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Who Tone's brother is should be fairly obvious.**

 _ **UP NEXT:**_

 **"SWEET ARCEUS CORPSES ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!"**

 **"You two are the first human females I've seen in a while!"**

 **"Though your journey will be full of danger, drama, and everything most likely trying to kill you, don't be discouraged! Fight on like the little ten-year old girl that you are! Fight the hormones!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

* * *

She then walks a few steps forward, adjusts her pink and white visor, looks to the sky and takes a deep breath.

"LOOK OUT, WORLD! ROSA INSERT-LAST-NAME-HERE IS COMING – WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT THE HELL – GET OFF MY HEAD YOU CRAZY PIDOVES! MY HAIR IS NOT MEANT TO BE EATEN!"

Inside their home, the dad smirks as he hears the girl's screams from outside. "Heh, donut-hair."


	2. Well, That's One Way Of Getting There

**Y-ko:** Bleagh, I know, it always ends being so messed up when I write it. Still though, I had intended this fic as a crack-ish one, so the excruciating-ness is intentional. Daha. But if you have any comments to improve this fic, I'm open to it. I appreciate the feedback though!

 **Monferno15:** Oh, really? I thought the previous one was rather boring to read. Haha. Well, I'm glad you had enjoyed the fic either way!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Well, That's One Way of Getting There**

Well, despite her over-dramatic and kind of heroic declaration a few moments ago, Rosa had realized just how in the world she was going to get to Aspertia City when she was practically on the other side of the region.

"Well, sh-t."

She'd go back to her dad to ask for a Pokémon, but as far as she can remember her dad didn't own a Flying-type. He's a construction worker, so all he had with him were mostly Fighting or any other macho-looking 'mons. Whenever he had to go somewhere far away, he'd just hitch a ride with another friend's Pokémon.

"That lazy bum," Rosa says out loud with a huff. "...So he agrees to send me off to Aspertia with no way to get there. What does he expect me to do, walk all the way there? Like that's freaking possible!"

She spends a few minutes just standing there with a pout, mulling about her options. Suddenly, she perks up.

"Oh, wait! The prof might have a Pokémon I can borrow! I better go ask!"

She then rushes off to the professor's laboratory located just up ahead of their house. One of the benefits in living in a small place: you don't have to go very far when people's houses are just right next to each other.

* * *

"Professor Juniper! Do you have a Flying-type I can borrow?!" She calls out as she opens the door with a loud slam. Talk about rude.

A lab-coat wearing woman with a swirly-type hairstyle walks towards her. "Oh, Rosa, what a surprise. Didn't you go with Bianca? You were supposed to get your Pokémon with your brother over at Aspertia City."

"Well yeah, I woke up late," Rosa replies with a sheepish smile. "So, I need to have a Flying-type so I can catch up. Can I borrow one?"

The professor smiles in response. "Sure thing! I don't mind. You can just give the Pokémon back to Bianca so she can return it on her way back." She then looks over at a messy looking desk that was desperately being cleaned by a Cinccino. "Uhh, I should have some Poké Balls placed in there somewhere. You can grab the Flying-type of your liking."

Rosa approaches the desk warily as she rakes her hand into the various items and papers scattered on top of it. "Man, this desk looks like a total dump! You know, for a professor, you're a total slob when it comes to cleaning."

Professor Juniper shrugs nonchalantly. "Why do you think I have a Cinccino?"

The Cinccino that was still busy cleaning through the desk shoots her a displeased expression that pretty much says "I-know-I'm-used-to-it-but-it-still-sucks".

Rosa's hand finally makes contact with what feels like a Poké Ball, so she fishes it out from the abyss of never-ending paperwork. "Ooh, got one!" She peers into the Poké Ball and sees a female Unfezant sleeping inside it. "Yep, it's a Flying-type! I'll use this one then!"

Having gotten what she had come for, Rosa turns to the professor. "Thanks, prof! I'll be off then!"

"Have fun on your journey, Rosa! Oh, but don't forget to catch some Pokémon for the Pokédex too," Professor Juniper replies.

Rosa nods. "Yeah, you bet I'm gonna have fun! Bye, professor!"

Giving the professor one last wave, she heads out the door with the Poké Ball in hand.

"Alright! Unfezant, let's go!"

She brings out the bird Pokémon from its Poké Ball, the Pokémon still asleep as it was released from its ball.

"Uh, hey?" Rosa says to wake the bird up.

The Pokémon still didn't move.

"Heeeey." Rosa nudges the Unfezant with her foot.

Still didn't budge.

Rosa stares at the Pokémon with an exasperated look. "...Huh, so this is what pops puts up with me everyday. Gotta say, I feel for him now. ...Oh hey, I could try doing what he did to me!"

And that's exactly what she did, with the exact same words. "I SAID WAKE UP, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

The Unfezant wakes up, greatly startled as she starts flailing and flapping her wings while making chicken noises, for some reason.

"Okay, now it's awake!" Rosa says with a grin. She approaches the Unfezant, who was still freaking out. "So, can you fly me over to Aspertia City?"

The Unfezant just clucks a "buckbakok" in her face, looking all cross-eyed, and spreads her wings and flies off. The Unfezant would have left Rosa behind had she not grabbed into her talons at the last second with a cry of "The hell!".

* * *

Professor Juniper was back to doing her research on her thankfully half-cleaned desk, courtesy of her Cinccino. Hearing Rosa's loud screams and bird-cursing in the distance, she pauses.

"Oh...did Rosa take the Unfezant? I was supposed to continue to examine it since it was a special case, but I'm sure Bianca will come back with it," she says. "Hopefully she gets to Aspertia City with her body still intact."

Dismissing a possible adolescent's life at risk due to a crazy bird, the professor goes back to work.

* * *

"Pansear! Incinerate!" A schoolboy commands to a red monkey-like Pokémon.

"Pansage, dodge and use Lick!" A schoolgirl with glasses tells to a green monkey.

The Pansage, though looking a bit reluctant, sticks out its tongue and heads for the Pansear.

"Ew! Pansear, DODGE FOR YOUR LIFE!" The boy calls out in a rather frantic tone.

To be honest, even if he didn't command it, the Pansear would've dodged anyway. It backs off just as the Pansage leaps at it. And so the battle continued on with a series of attempting licking and dodging.

The girl pouts. "Aw, Seymour! Stop dodging! It's boring!"

"Lick is a gross move, Cassie! Like I'm letting my Pokémon be on the receiving end of that!" The boy, Seymour, retorts.

"Yeah, I know Lick is a pretty...weird...move to have, but it's part of his moveset! What else am I supposed to do?" the girl, Cassie says.

"I don't know, don't use it?"

"That's the only move that has PP left!"

"Yeah, because you kept spamming Vine Whip so much! ...Wait a second! _Whip_? Cassie, are you one of those people?! You can't do that to Pansear and Pansage! They're _brothers_!"

"THAT WASN'T EVEN MY INTENTION–"

As the two bicker back and forth, their two Pokémon look at each other with clear "I can't believe these two are our Trainers" expressions on their faces.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two," a man with flaming (literally, it looked like his head was on fire) orange hair walks towards the two.

"But Mr. Alder! Aren't you going to question her frequent use of Lick and Vine Whip?" Seymour asks.

"We can't help it if Cassie has special tastes," the man, Alder, says. Cassie lets out a "LIKE I SAID THAT'S NOT IT" in the background. "But, as it stands, no matter how messed up some Pokémon moves are out there, they're still a natural part of Pokémon, so we have to accept that fact as responsible Trainers. Anyway, that should be enough battling for now. Your Pokémon could use a break."

The two children look at each other and reluctantly give in.

"Haha, kids," Alder says with a hearty laugh. Suddenly an even bigger grin comes across his face. "Oh, speaking of which! I sense another seasoned Trainer coming! I'll be right back!"

The two children watch as he rushes out the door with such speed that you wouldn't think a middle-aged man should possess.

"You know, I always have to wonder why he likes to use the term 'seasoned' so much..." Cassie comments.

"Y-you don't think he's a...cannibal?" Seymour asks nervously.

"Or even worse, a pedophile!"

"N-no, there's no way Mr. Alder's like that...I mean, he hasn't done anything to us yet, right?"

"Well, I always did find it kinda suspicious that out of all the kids in town, he picked us two to train under him in his old, dark house when there's a Training School in the next town over..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Urgh, that crazy ass bird..."

Rosa puts a hand over her face, which happened to have an large imprint on it that looks like as if she smashed it into a wall or something, as she clutches her bag while walking along the road.

As soon as she passed by a certain man's house, an orange blur suddenly lands on the fence with a loud thump, making her jump a few feet backwards as she looks like she just had a mini-heart attack.

"GAH WHAT THE HELL!" Rosa screams as she places a hand over her chest.

"Hello, child!" Alder greets. "It's been quite some time!"

Rosa, having calmed down, turns to the man. "Oh, it's just you, old man. I can see you're still scaring kids sh-tless with all the leaping that you do."

Alder laughs. "You know how much fun it is to see the look on you youngster's faces! You should have seen how your brother reacted when I jumped off a cliff."

Rosa grins back in understanding. No doubt about it, these two are grade A trolls. "Heh, yeah, knowing him, he probably made a big fuss about it. He's always been the serious type."

Alder nods. "Yes, he did. And already with a Pokémon, too. I take it that you're also on your way to get yours? I assumed that you two would be getting your Pokémon at the same time."

"Well, I was gonna, but I overslept. So I borrowed one of the prof's Pokémon, and it turns out that the one I got was a freaking nutcase! It dropped me off at that ranch up ahead," Rosa gestures with a thumb for emphasis.

"Oh, so your face isn't like that on purpose?" Alder asks.

"Do I look like the type of person who would willingly smash her head for the hell of it?" Her annoyance suddenly disappears as a grin forms on her face. "Eh, well, wasn't all that bad! I managed to get myself a Mareep!" She takes out a Poké Ball and spins it in one of her fingers smugly.

"You haven't changed a bit! Always looking on the positive side as always, I see," Alder remarks.

Rosa smirks as she thumps a fist into her chest. "Heh! Gotta need all the energy I get for this journey! I'm gonna become a badass Trainer along with my lil' bro that'll make my Big Sis and Big Bro proud!"

"Hoho, it seems like it's finally time for you two to follow your siblings' footsteps!" Alder says. "A word of advice, Rosa: though your journey will be full of danger, drama, and everything most likely out to kill you, do not be discouraged! Fight on like the little ten-year old girl you are! Fight the hormones!"

"I'm fourteen," Rosa deadpans. "And why my hormones?"

"Trust me, if you're fourteen as you say you are with that kiddy-looking face, in a journey you're bound to encounter teen drama and whatnot. Everyone goes through that. Then again, you were never a normal girl anyway! I'm sure you'll do fine!"

And with those words of encouragement, Alder leaps away.

"Well, better get going. I've still got a Pokémon to get!" Rosa then stares at the Poké Ball in her hand. "Well, starter Pokémon anyway!" She gives the Poké Ball a little toss in her hand then puts it away in her bag and goes on her way.

And to Aspertia City she went. Bianca was over by the lookout, looking mesmerized at the view. She looked so into it, that she seemed to have gone into her own world. Rosa wasn't really surprised. That was typical Bianca behavior.

A mischievous grin comes onto her face. Rosa runs up to her side and yells a "HEY BIANCA!" as her hands slam into the railing.

"WUH-BUH-WHOA!?"

Bianca nearly falls over the railing, which most likely would have ended in a gruesome death-splat had Rosa not grabbed her by her jacket.

Rosa, with grin still on her face, just pulls her up. For someone who just nearly killed someone, she's looking awfully chipper. With her feet safely back on ground again, Bianca breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Rosa, what are you trying to do! Scaring me like that...!"

"Bianca, you know better than to space-out in a place like this all by yourself. I mean, for all I know I could be a mugger who just so happened to see a ditzy vulnerable looking girl," Rosa replies nonchalantly. Then again, most muggers don't try to make people fall off railings.

Bianca just sighs again, as if she was used to this. Then she smiles. She recovered pretty quick. "But in any case! I'm glad you finally managed to make it, Rosa! I was wondering when you would show up! Nice tanline on your face, by the way!"

"Nah, this isn't a tanline. The prof's freakin' insane Unfezant literally dropped me off on the way! I swear it acts more like a deranged chicken than an actual dove," Rosa replies.

"Haha, well, you could say that was a rather _unplezant_ experience," Bianca says.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, sorry. Was I supposed to laugh?" Rosa asks, looking genuinely confused.

Bianca just slumps over in disappointment at her terrible pun not being acknowledged. "Never mind." She then brings out a pod-like case. "Anyway! Now that you're here, you can finally get your Pokémon!"

At that very moment, a blonde and silver blur crashed down into the pod-thing. Rosa remains rooted to her spot with slightly wide eyes, having a brief "WTF" moment, while Bianca just blinks in confusion and wondering where the weight in her hands went.

The blonde heap with the pod-thing rolls over by the side, not moving.

Everything finally processing in their heads, the two girls react.

"SWEET ARCEUS CORPSES ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Rosa shrieks.

Bianca, though looking rather terrified, goes ahead and gives the supposed corpse a poke anyway.

"Don't poke it, Bianca! You'll get your fingerprint evidence all over it!"

Right after, a familiar poker-faced Buneary lands on the supposed dead person with such force that it created a loud and painful sound effect. Bianca makes a brief eye contact with the Buneary, and promptly jumps back with a shriek.

"IT'S EVIL!" Bianca wastes no time in reaching into her bag and shoving a Cleanse Tag into her head.

...Well, would have been in Bunny's head until she dodged at the last second, leaving the awakening Tone to get smacked with it instead.

"UWAAH! THE DEAD PERSON IS ALIVE!" Bianca screams as she and Rosa back away from the rising girl.

Tone slightly sways a bit from disorientation, but as soon as she managed to stand upright, the silver "metallic" things all over her body de-attach themselves revealing her gray baggy jacket (with thumb-holes!) and white dress with black stockings. Huh, her entire outfit's one mash of boring and bland-looking colors. One has to question her wardrobe choices.

Tone shakes her head in an attempt to clear her head, continuing to shake herself wildly as the Cleanse Tag still stuck on her forehead flapped about.

"Dah! I'm only seeing half of things! Did I go half-blind?!"

"Uh, no, you've got something on your forehead," came Rosa's reply.

"Oh," Tone says as she reaches out a hand and removes it. With her vision now clear, her eyes focus on the girls in front of her. She perks up upon seeing the other bespectacled blonde girl. "Oh! You must be this 'Bianca' that my brother was talking about! He told me that you'd be that ditzy-looking blonde with the giant green hat!"

Bianca blinks in confusion. "...You're not a zombie?"

This time it was Tone's turn to look confused. "A zombie? Why would I be a zombie? I'm a human."

"Okay, so this chick that fell out from the sky is clearly still alive, so we're safe. But, what're you doing here dropping from out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of us and know Bianca?" Rosa speaks up.

"Oh, my brother's Magnemite took me here! I was told that I'd be getting my Pokémon from her!" Tone replies. "Also, like I said, I'm a person, not a chick." She must have took her comment literally.

"...Ah! That's right! I completely forgot! Professor Juniper informed me that another Trainer would also be coming to get their Pokémon!" Bianca exclaims.

Rosa gives her a knowing look. "Man, Bianca, you're just as forgetful as usual."

Bianca makes a 'tee-hee' gesture as she lightly bonks herself on the head. "Silly me! Can't believe I forgot such a thing!" She turns to Tone. "You're uh, Tune, right?"

Tone shakes her head. "No, my name is Tone! Not Tune!"

"Oh, whoops! Sorry about that! Okay, Tone! I'm Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant! And I'm here to give you and Rosa here your Pokémon!" Bianca introduces.

"Huh, didn't know that someone other than my lil' bro and I will be getting a 'mon today," Rosa says.

Tone turns to look at her. "Oh, so you are here to receive a Pokémon too?"

Rosa raises a hand in greeting. "Yep. The name's Rosa!"

"Ooohh! You two are the first human females I've seen in a while!" Tone comments, making Rosa look at her oddly.

Bianca lets out a giggle. "Haha, good to see that you're getting to know each other! You two ought to get along with the Pokémon you'll be picking too!" She suddenly stares at her hands. "Wait...where are the Pokémon?!"

Rosa points over at where Bunny was. "It rolled over there when she dropped on it."

Bunny was currently having a stare-down with a green snake-like Pokémon its arms crossed over its chest, with no intention of backing down from her emotionless gaze. An orange pig was watching the both of them, seemingly paying closer attention on the Buneary with slight interest.

"Oh! They must have gotten out from their Poké Balls from the fall!" Bianca exclaims as she heads towards the Pokémon, only to come to a halt when Bunny's attention turns to her. "EEEEYAAH THE EVIL SPIRIT!"

Tone also comes to approach. "Oh, that's just Bunny. She's my Buneary!"

"I-it seems to have an evil aura a-around it, you might want to place the Cleanse Tag to drive it away..." Bianca says with shaking hands as she gestures towards the Cleanse Tag Tone was currently holding.

"Huh? But Bunny seems perfectly fine! There's no need!" Tone replies.

"Yeah, the rabbit does looks like it's staring into your soul or something," Rosa pauses seeing Bunny's unblinking stare shift towards her, "-but, hey, look! There're the other Pokémon too! What do you say that we get started on picking our starters now, yeah?"

Tone gives an ecstatic nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"

Rosa lets her gaze roam around the two starter Pokémon, who have also picked up on the attention being given to them and started to stare back at her. "So, it's only Snivy and Tepig left..." A knowing smirk comes into her face. "Huh, that means my lil' bro took Oshawott, didn't he?"

"That's right!" Bianca replies. "His choice of Pokémon was the exact same as..."

"Big Bro's," Rosa finishes, amused smirk still present on her face. She places her hands on her hips and lets out a sigh. "Seriously, that little brother of mine. Still has that complex of his."

Tone looked confused, not getting any of what the two were seemingly reminiscing about.

"Anyway! Now's not the time for that! Time to get my Pokémans!" Rosa says, focusing her attention back on the Pokémon. "Sooo...who do I pick...?"

She gazes at the Tepig and sees that it was still looking curiously at Bunny, who gives it another one of her blank stares in return.

"Oh! Bunny, are you making friends?" Tone asks eagerly, seeing the two Pokémon interact.

"Hmm, I think the Tepig's a lot more interested in your rabbit," Rosa comments. She turns her gaze to the Snivy instead. "So, I guess I'll be taking the Snivy then!"

The Snivy, seeing that it was picked, crosses its arms over its chest and lifts its neck in a proud manner. Seeing its haughty gesture, Rosa grins in amusement. "Ooh, someone's got an ego. I like that! I think I'll call you..." She turns to Bianca. "Oh, right! Hey, Bianca! Can you hand me over my Pokédex now?"

Bianca blinks from her position in the back (probably still wary of the Buneary) as her demand registers in her head. "Oh! Oh, right! Here you go!" She hands her a yellow Pokédex which Rosa accepts. Bianca then hurriedly retreats back into her "safe spot".

Rosa opens up the Pokédex and scans the Snivy. "So, you're a guy! So, I'll call you...Mr. S! Since you have this classy feel to you and all that."

The Snivy balks at the nickname. ('You dare give me such a ridiculous moniker?!')

For once, Bunny decides to speak up. ('That sounds like a porno name.')

The Snivy, now "graced" with the nickname of "Mr. S", turns to glare at the Buneary.

Tone lets out a laugh. "Ooh! Looks like Bunny and Mr. S are starting to get along already!" For a given degree of "getting along", that is. "Since you picked the Snivy, then that means the Tepig is for me then!"

She reaches down and holds the Tepig in her hands. "This is the first time I've managed to see a starter Pokémon in real life! How cool! I'll be calling you 'Pig'!"

Bunny rolls her eyes at her obvious nicknaming sense. She was named "Bunny" for a reason after all. Tone's idiotic mind could only process simple things and the same went with her nicknames. ('How original'.)

Bianca also proceeds to hand her own Pokédex, which was colored gray, which Tone stares at in fascination. "My very own Pokédex! This is the first time I've ever held one!" The Tepig, AKA Pig, who was being held in Tone's other arm, gives the Pokédex a curious sniff. "Ah, right! I should check your gender as well so I can refer to you by the proper pronoun!"

One quick scan later, the Pokédex also confirms that the Tepig is male. "You're a male too! How wonderful! Ahh, my first starter Pokémon!" She starts to rub her cheek against Pig's own.

Bianca claps her hands. "Alright! You both have your Pokémon and Pokédex now! So what'll be your next step? Want to battle each other?"

Tone stops her cheek-rubbing at her words. "Battle?"

Bunny looks at Mr. S still with no change of expression whatsoever. ('Psh, I'm obviously stronger than this guy. No use battling a weakling.')

('Don't you dare look down on me, you uncouth hare!') Mr. S retorts. Hm, this Snivy does possess some fancy vocabulary. Perhaps Rosa was right in saying that he was sort of classy, in a way.

"Yeah, I'm all pumped up for a battle, but I've got an even better idea!" Rosa says. Another grin makes its way into her face, with a glint in her eye. "I wanna challenge Cherry boy. He's the Gym Leader of Aspertia City now, right?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A more detailed description of Tone: Messy blonde hair (the type that looks like it hasn't been combed for days), layered past her shoulders being held on slightly in a ponytail style, with a gigantic blue cowlick sticking out from the top of her hair. Has amber-colored eyes. Has a gray unzipped baggy jacket (don't forget the thumb-holes!) that reaches all the way down to her hips. Wears a white dress that reaches her knees. It isn't that obvious, but she wears black shorts underneath. Has black stockings that also reach her knees. Has school shoes with straps that are a lighter shade of black. Though the cover pic shows Chiaya, Tone's design is more inspired by Nozomi's from _The Rolling Girls_. **

**Just for fun: If Tone should ever have a voice actor, in Japanese it would be Yuka Iguchi (Index of _Toaru Majustsu no Index_ , Yukimura Aoi from _Yama no Susume_ ), in English it would be Christine Marie Cabanos (Nepgear from _Hypderdimension Neptunia_ , Filia from _Skullgirls_ ). **

_**UP NEXT:**_

 **-LOUD DOORSLAM- "'EEEEYY, CHERRY BOY!"**

 **"You managed to give Cheren a violation on his first day as a Gym Leader. You're something else, donut-hair."**

 **"Does this mean...we have a bromance now?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EXTRA STUFF**

* * *

"Seriously, though, how the hell did the prof manage to catch a crazy chicken-acting Unfezant in the first place?" Rosa asks.

"Oh, actually, that Unfezant's mine," Bianca replies with a cheerful smile.

Rosa stares.

"...That makes so much freaking sense."


End file.
